1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an airflow guiding structure for a heat dissipation fan. More particularly, the present invention is related to the airflow guiding structure having a plurality of guiding members for guiding airflow at an auxiliary air outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a conventional housing structure for a heat dissipation fan includes a housing 10, an air inlet 11, an air outlet 12, a base 13 and a plurality of supporting ribs 14. The housing 10 has a first side provided with the air inlet 11 and a second side with the air outlet 12. The supporting ribs 14 support the base 13 to locate in the air outlet 12. The base 13 is used to mount a stator (not shown), a rotor (not shown) and a fan wheel (not shown). When the fan wheel is rotated, cooling air can enter the air inlet 11 and be exhausted from the air outlet 12 to cool a heat source, such as a fin assembly or a Central Processing Unit (not shown).
Although the heat dissipation fan can perform heat-dissipating function indeed, cooling air is generally exhausted from the air outlet 12 only in an axial direction of the housing 10 to cool a heat generating component located under the housing 10. However, an inner assembling space of a casing (such as an interior of a notebook) for the heat generating component is limited and thus the location of the heat generating component cannot be combined with the base 13 in a right vertical direction or around the air outlet 12. Furthermore, when the heat generating component may be dimensioned in a large scale greater than a periphery of the air outlet 12 and thus cannot be encompassed by the air outlet 12, the cooling airflow cannot cover the entire heat generating component. Accordingly, it results in an irregular heat-dissipation that affects the heat-dissipation efficiency. Meanwhile, the supporting ribs 14 may also cause air turbulence and air noise while cooling air passing through them. Hence, there is a need for an airflow guiding structure with an enlarged cooling area that enhances heat-dissipation efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,373, issued to Struve et al. on Mar. 17, 1992, entitled “UNITARY HEAT SINK FOR INTEGRATED CIRCUITS,” discloses a fan housing having a plurality of spaced apart bars. Each of the bars has a teardrop shape which creates minimal drag on an airflow exhausting from air passages. However, the bars guide airflow only in a single direction with respect to the air passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,615, issued to Keem et al. on Oct. 17, 1978, “BOX FANS,” discloses a box structure which bears a plurality of vanes on a grille to deflect airflow. The vanes are variously aligned vanes to produce a gyratory airflow pattern. However, the vanes cannot provide with an enlarged cooling area at an air outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,109, issued to COPELAND on May 10, 1960, entitled “DEFLECTOR FOR FANS AND THE LIKES,” discloses a modified deflector consisted of horizontal louvers and vertical louvers. In order to achieve a desirable air dispersion pattern for a fan, the deflector must be used with a fan blade. However, the deflector cannot provide with an enlarged cooling area at an air outlet.
Still, there is a need for an airflow guiding structure for enhancing heat-dissipation efficiency.
The present invention intends to provide an airflow guiding structure for a heat dissipation fan, which consists of at least one guiding member and at least one auxiliary air outlet in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.